Star Fox: Wounded, but not Unloved
by FoxRocks
Summary: Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team, took a serious injury from a shot in a fight. While he waits for the wound to heal, he enjoys a wonderful night with his love, Krystal. Please enjoy the one-shot, everyone!


**Star Fox: Wounded, but not Unloved**

**Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team, has been severely injured during a skirmish. Due to the extent of the pain, Fox was hospitalized for a week, now resting at his house still recuperating. He hoped he would not have to stay in bed for much longer…**

Fox lay in his bed almost all day, but did not get any sleep. He absolutely hated being stuck to one place for so long with nothing to do. Fox had only gotten up to get himself some food and water; nothing exciting, anyways. The doctors had been specific telling him that he should get as much rest as he could, and Fox wanted to heal as quickly as possible.

_At least I'm not in that hospital anymore, _Fox thought to himself.

After all, that would be much worse for him. Fox wasn't used to being in the hospital, but when he did go there, it wasn't an enjoyable experience. It was just like being stuck to a bed, but in a foreign area rather than his home, where he was used to being. Either way, Fox was dispirited by the injury he sustained following the battle.

He took a nasty shot to his left shoulder during the encounter and the pain continued through now. It had been a fight with some bandits at the Sargasso Space Hideout, a lair organized for criminals in the galaxy. They had stolen some precious equipment from the Cornerian Research Facility, and the Star Fox team pursued them to the hideout. Of course, unfortunately, Fox was wounded in the battle; on the bright side, the equipment had been recovered and returned. Fox didn't know what he hated more; getting hurt so badly or being stuck to bed, not being able to see his friends. They all had one chance to visit him in the hospital, but it had been brief and unmemorable for Fox.

Falco was actually sincere about the situation, rather than reverting to his typical cocky, sarcastic attitude. Slippy had been extremely distraught, making sure Fox wasn't dying by asking him every few minutes. Peppy had also been very concerned, and made sure that Fox was given top treatment by the doctors. But perhaps the teammate that had been most worried about Fox was Krystal…

Fox and Krystal knew that they loved each other, and did their best to make sure one another was not harmed. Krystal did almost nothing but cry in her visit to Fox at the hospital, making him even more depressed. Above all, he wanted her happiness, and wished he had had more time to talk with her.

Fox considered Peppy, Falco, and Slippy to be like family, and he cared for them too. But it was Krystal that he needed to see most right now. He needed her presence and affection with him…

Fox was average in height, with a muscular build from his exercises. He wore a green shirt and green pants, red boots, a white jacket, and had vivid emerald eyes. Unfortunately, he had to have a bandage around his shoulder area because of the wound. In comparison, Krystal was about the same height, and had a slim figure. She wore a blue suit, and had unique, greenish blue eyes.

Fox was surprised but excited to receive a phone call from her at nighttime. Without hesitation, he picked it up to respond.

"Krystal! It's great to hear from you again!" he said excitedly.

"Fox, I'm so glad you answered," Krystal replied. "I was wondering if you would mind if I could come over to see you…"

"Of course not; please!" Fox immediately said, smiling with the awareness he would see her soon.

Krystal was equally excited. "Great! I just really needed to see you again and talk with you. I'll be over soon!"

Once Krystal hung up, the time dragged on for her to arrive. For Fox, it was easily the highlight of the day. He just wanted to see her face again, and to have the comfort and love only she could provide…

Before an hour passed, Krystal knocked at the door, to which Fox quickly got up and answered. Fox smiled brightly the moment he saw Krystal's face, while she gave just a small smile back. This was unlike her…

"Something wrong, Krystal?" Fox asked her.

"Well… it's just that I've been so scared and nervous for you…" Krystal began, stepping closer to Fox.

"It's all right; please, come in," Fox replied, to which Krystal entered his house.

She had been here a few times before, but they mostly saw each other during missions. After all, that was most of what they did. Krystal kept close to Fox, as if to make sure he stayed in her sight.

"You really seem uneasy," Fox said to her, concerned.

She embraced him then, careful not to press hard on his bandaged shoulder, and gave a bigger smile. "I'm not uneasy… now that I have you…"

Fox's eyes widened as he returned the hug. He had never seen Krystal so sensual and protective; he could feel her trembling in his arms. He hugged her tightly, trying to give her some comfort in return for her visit to him.

"Thank you for coming, Krystal," Fox said gratefully, smiling happily.

"No, thank you for having me, love…" Krystal purred, rubbing her head against his chest.

Fox became a bit nervous; Krystal had never gotten this close to him before. He welcomed it though, loving her just as much as she loved him. He just wasn't used to having someone that showed it like this, since they were always busy with their work.

"Well I'm very glad you're here," Fox said, still smiling. "Make yourself comfortable – I have some snacks and drinks in the kitchen if you'd like that."

"It's alright. I just want to be with you right now," Krystal said, holding on to Fox's jacket tightly.

"This really means a lot to me – thanks," Fox stated sincerely to his partner.

"Let's go relax," Krystal suggested, gesturing toward his bedroom.

"Sure," Fox replied, and the two headed for his room to sit down and talk.

They both sat on his bed next to each other. The bedroom was not very cluttered, since Fox was fairly organized. After all, as the leader of the Star Fox team, he couldn't afford to be sloppy.

"So… how does your shoulder feel?" Krystal delicately asked Fox.

"A lot better than when I was in the hospital," Fox answered. "It still aches, but I'm sure the pain will subside eventually."

"I'm sorry…" Krystal said softly, gently touching his bandaged shoulder.

"For what? It's not like you were the one that shot me," Fox said.

"I know, but I should have done better to protect you," Krystal replied. "I can't forgive myself for letting that criminal hurt you like that…"

"Yes you can, because you're not responsible," Fox said, resting a hand on Krystal's shoulder. "Please, don't feel bad about this."

Krystal smiled, and hugged Fox firmly again. "I've missed you so much. Even when we see each other, most of the time it's for business purposes…"

"I know; I hate it," Fox agreed.

Krystal was pleased to hear this. She needed to know that he loved her just as much…

"Well, how have you and the rest of the team been?" Fox asked her.

"We're ok. I mean, most of the time, we just thought about you. Falco and Slippy spent some time together, and I think Peppy stayed with his daughter, Lucy," Krystal explained.

"That's good," Fox replied, "I'm glad they're dong well. How about yourself?"

"I haven't really been doing much; I was just waiting to be with you again," Krystal answered. Then, after a moment, in a shy tone, she asked him, "Do you think… I could stay with you for the night?"

Yet again, Fox was surprised, but happy. He and Krystal never spent enough time together, and they had always yearned to be more intimate with each other. It was already very dark outside, and Fox was feeling drowsy already; perhaps it was the medicine he took earlier…

"Of course you can!" Fox said joyfully. "But you know… I'm already pretty tired…"

"It's alright, Fox; I need to catch up on some rest myself. I'm ready to pass out any minute!" Krystal laughed.

Fox chuckled, and lay down on his bed. Krystal followed suit, curling up next to him in the small bed. Fox closed his eyes, smiling with the satisfaction of Krystal's company.

"I love you so much, Krystal…" Fox murmured, sleepy.

"The feeling's mutual, Fox," Krystal replied, nudging her head onto Fox's chest.

It wasn't long before they pressed against each other's lips, sharing their affection blissfully. The kiss was long but needed, as they never got this type of time with each other before. It warmed both of their hearts, knowing for certain how they cared for each other. They said goodnight to each other after the tender moment, and soon fell asleep.

Krystal's head rested on Fox's chest, their bodies joined together as they slept. Having Krystal with him was a true pleasure; she always made his mood better, and gave him the greatest comfort of all: love. Before he was asleep, Fox had a great feeling his wound would recover soon…

* * *

**A/N: Was it enjoyable? I just thought of the idea late into the night one time, and decided to turn it into another Fox x Krystal one-shot. Hope this one was good - thanks for reading, everyone :)**


End file.
